Viera
Viera é uma raça na [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]], exclusivo para Ivalice. Elas apareceram pela primeira vez em Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Todas as viera que apareceram na franquia foram do sexo feminino, embora existam viera masculinas.Final Fantasy XII Scenario Ultimania Page 88. ISBN 4-7575-1696-7 Fisiologia As vieras têm características de leporine, incluindo orelhas longas e membros flexíveis. Elas geralmente usam tamancos, possivelmente devido à forma de seus pés, embora tenha havido exceções. Suas longas orelhas de marca registrada concedem a elas excepcionalmente boa audição, embora digam que elas têm excelentes sentidos em geral. As viera são sensíveis a Névoa, se elas forem expostas a altas concentrações dela, elas entrarão em um estado frenético conhecido como um frenesi de Névoa. Ao experimentar um frenesi de Névoa, uma viera pode rasgar as algemas de metal e matar humes de armaduras mesmo desarmadas. Os ouvidos das vieras não só lhes permitem ouvir grandes distâncias, mas também permitem que escutem as vozes do mundo espiritual. Eles podem usar essa habilidade, seja para se comunicar com o mundo ao seu redor ou para invocar monstros de outros mundos. Além disso, as viera têm aproximadamente três vezes a vida útil dos humes. Todas as viera têm cabelos prateados, mas algumas pintam de outras cores se morarem entre os humes ; vieras morenas são vistos em Rabanastre durante o casamento de Ashe e Rasler. Vieras tem pele escura, e suas orelhas são cobertas de pelo curto e geralmente são manchadas com pontos marrons nas pontas. Outra sub-ramificação, chamada de Feol Viera (ou Exilado), existe em Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Elas são diferentes das outras viera fisicamente, tendo orelhas mais curtas, pele clara e cabelos loiros. Viera machos vivem separados e só se comunicam com as fêmeas quando necessário, já que os machos são calados e competem por comida e espaço, mesmo com sua própria espécie. Aparições ''Final Fantasy XII As viera vivem profundamente dentro da áreas arborizada, ganhando o apelido de "Povo da Floresta". Elas têm excelentes sentidos e seus cabelos geralmente são brancos. Machos e fêmeas vivem separadamente, apenas fazendo contato e comunicação quando necessário.Viera tem visão soberba e seu senso de audição permite que elas ouçam até mesmo o menor som, que vem a calhar se estiverem sendo caçadas. É dito que a excelente audição da viera lhes permite perceber mudanças no clima e o movimento de todos os seres vivos nas florestas que habitam. Sua vida útil é aproximadamente três vezes maior do que a de humes. Elas crescem muito como humes quando crianças, mas ao atingir a idade adulta os viera mantêm sua aparência até a velhice.Final Fantasy XII Scenario Ultimania Page 88. ISBN 4-7575-1696-7 Todas as viera, com a exceção de Fran, são fracas com o elemento Terra. As Vieras têm dois cargos em suas comunidades: ''Salve-Maker e Wood-Warder. Aqueles que desejam se tornar Salve-Makers devem completar o rito de passagem de pegar o Vorpal Bunny, que aparece a cada sete anos. Sua cauda é usada para criar o Vision Dust, que mantém a Vila Eruyt da viera escondida de pessoas de fora. No entanto, nem todos os moradores são obrigados a aceitar um cargo. 689/5000 Tendo perdido suas antigas terras para a guerra há mais de 450 anos, algumas pessoas começaram a questionar seu modo de vida e partiram para viver entre os humes. Isso é contra a lei delas, conhecida como a "Palavra Verde", que proíbe o contato com o mundo exterior. De acordo com Jote, a irmã de Fran e a líder das viera que permanecem na Vila Eruyt, uma vez que a lei é violada, elas não são mais considerados viera e são considerados forasteiras. As vieras da Vila Eruyt podem se comunicar com a Selva de Golmore, chamada de "Floresta"; os sentidos de uma forasteira se tornam ofuscados e tornam-se incapazes de fazer isso. Se um viera pode recuperar a capacidade de se comunicar com a Floresta é desconhecido. Vieras notáveis: *Fran – Companheira do pirata do céu Balthier. *Jote – Irmã mais velha de Fran, líder da Vila Eruyt. *Mjrn – Irmã mais nova de Fran. *Krjn – Membro do Clan Centurio. *Ktjn – irmã de Krjn. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings "Feol Viera" , um sub-ramo da viera, tem cabelo loiro e orelhas mais curtas do que as outras viera. Feol vieras são os descendentes do líder aegyl Feolthanos, que se apaixonou por uma viera de sangue puro, dando origem à raça que leva seu nome. Fran afirma que essa variedade de viera é frequentemente chamada de "Exilados", pois são vistas como abominações por seus parentes de sangue puro. As feol vieras tem a maior expectativa de vida entre as vieras. Fran também declara que seu tipo não obedecia às regras da Palavra Verde, que era permanecer dentro das aldeias florestais nas quais nasceram, então a esposa de Feolthanos era desprezada tanto quanto seus descendentes. Feolthanos não queria se separar completamente delas, mas como elas não têm asas, as feol viera não podia se juntar a ele em Lemurés. Feolthanos deixou a aeronave ''Galbana contendo um pedaço de sua anima e um livro para sua família na esperança de que um dia eles os usariam para irem até ele em Lemurés. A feol viera Mydia usou o Galbana para viajar para Feolthanos, mas foi corrompida por seu poder maligno. Quando ela retorna a Ivalice como "Judge of Wings", ela mata sua própria raça no Roda Volcano para evitar que eles sejam usados por Feolthanos como ela tinha sido. ''Final Fantasy XIV As viera se tornaram uma raça jogável na expansão ''Shadowbringers. Seu equipamento inicial será baseado na roupa de Fran em Final Fantasy XII. No patch A Requiem for Heroes, uma versão da Fran para o jogo aparece como um personagem não-jogável como parte da história de Return to Ivalice. De acordo com a Encyclopedia Eorzea II, as viera constituíam 5% da antiga população do Reino de Dalmasca. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Vieras são mais adequadas para tarefas para classes que envolvem velocidade, como Arqueiro e Assassino, mesmo embora elas também sejam especializadas em muitas outras classes. Devido à sua capacidade de se comunicar com o mundo dos espíritos, elas são a única raça que pode usar as classes Invocador e Elementalista. As viera residem principalmente na cidade de Muscadet nas profundezas da floresta, embora também sejam vistas trabalhando em todos os lugares. Eles têm o cabelo naturalmente branco, que é considerado a cor mais bonita pelas vieras e é, portanto, uma bênção. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Radio Edition, Vol. 3 (Chapter 10) Sprites inimigos viera também usam cabelos verdes e roxos, embora isso possa ser simplesmente o resultado da mecânica de jogo criada para ajudar a diferenciar os sprites de aliados dos oponentes com mais facilidade. A Totema da viera é Exodus. Que toma a forma de uma árvore gigante, refletindo as conexões das vieras com a natureza. Shara é a única viera notável no jogo, com sua parceira humana, Ritz Malheur, podendo acessar as classes e equipamentos de viera. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift As viera permanecem semelhantes aos seus homólogos em ''Tactics Advance, mas agora têm acesso a dez classes, com duas novas classes introduzidas; Spellblade e Mago Verde. Penelo, apesar de ser uma hume, tem acesso a todas as classes de viera e é considerada como uma. Se alguém acessar os código de trapaça que permite que um personagem viera equipe várias armas, independentemente dos tipos de classe, elas podem atacar duas vezes, como a capacidade de suporte de Dual Wield. Isso funciona da mesma forma que os efeitos do hume. Excepcionalmente, viera que equipar dois arcos/arcos grandes de cada vez pode atacar duas vezes; isso não é semelhante à habilidade Dual Wield, mas a habilidade Doubleshot A do Sniper. Vieras com a classe Assassino podem equipar tanto a katana quanto arcos grandes, mas não podem equipar a segunda arma de tipos diferentes, uma vez que isso pode causar uma falha ou congelamento do jogo. ;Vieras notáveis *'Alys the Ensorceled', uma dos quatro líderes em Duelhorn. *'Witch of the Fens', uma Maga Vermelho que fabrica misturas raras em Tramdine Fens. *'Veis', o assassino da Casa Bowen. *'Syrenead', uma Maga Verde dona de um Ivory Wyrm. *'Aluette', um membro Fencer do Prima Donna. *'Valentyne', uma Spellblade também do Prima Donna. *'Ruuj', o Rei Vermelho de Cinquleur. *'Verre', o Rei Verde de Cinquleur. ;Recrutamento Vieras podem ser obtidas nesses locais durante o Ashleaf ou Mistleaf: *'Camoa' - Fencer, Archer, White Mage, Green Mage, Red Mage *'Rupie Mountains' - Elementalist, Spellblade, Summoner, Assassin, Sniper ''Final Fantasy Tactics S As vieras fazem uma aparição como uma das raças jogáveis. As viera mantêm todas as classes introduzidas para elas em ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, embora a classe Invocador permaneça indisponível. Novas classes foram introduzidas para a raça, incluindo Dancer e Onion Knight. Unidades especiais também foram introduzidas, possuindo uma classe viera, mantendo uma aparência única. FFTS Viera Onion Knight Artwork.png|Onion Knight. FFTS_Piane_Portrait.png|Piane. FFTS_Sophie_Portrait.png|Sophie. FFTS_Dancer_SR_Portrait.png|Dancer. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Viera são mencionados no diário Mognet. Em relação à situação depois de receber um e-mail sobre o sequestro de Penelo, se o jogador responder e disser que gosta de vieras, este e-mail será enviado no dia seguinte. :Vieras são picantes, Kupo Aparições fora de série Puzzle & Dragons Vieras aparecem como parte da colaboração com ''Crystal Defenders. PAD Archer.png|''Archer''. PAD Archer2.png|Evolução do Archer. PAD Archer3.png|Ultimate evolução do Archer. PAD Fencer.png|''Fencer''. PAD Fencer2.png|Evolução do Fencer. PAD Fencer3.png|Ultimate evolução Fencer. PAD Fencer4.png|''Fencer (Christmas). PAD Fencer5.png|Evolução do ''Fencer (Christmas). Galeria FF12 - Viera Model.png|''Salve Maker'' em Final Fantasy XII. FF12 - Viera Model 2.png|''Wood Warder'' em Final Fantasy XII. FF12 - Viera Model 3.png|Uma viera npc em Final Fantasy XII. RandomViera.jpg|Vieras durante um FMV em Final Fantasy XII. Viera_FFXII Official Strategy Guide.png|Viera em Final Fantasy XII Official Strategy Guide Book. FFXIITZA Artwork3.png|Arte promocional para o Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age. FFTA2_VieraIntro.png|Introdução da raça em Tactics A2. Etimologia Viera é uma palavra em eslovaco que significa "fé". Ela também aparece em outras línguas eslavas com pequenas alterações na ortografia ou pronúncia. É frequentemente usado como um nome feminino. Curiosidades *Em Final Fantasy XII, o jogador pode falar com um total de 31 vieras durante todo o jogo. Se falar usando a Fran como o líder do grupo (só é possível está fora das áreas da cidade), elas falam um diálogo diferente. *Uma vez que o roteiro japonês para Final Fantasy XII não possuía sotaques específicos, o time de localização americano tinha que melhores a cultura de Ivalice e as vieras foram escolhidas para ter sotaques islandeses.EDGE #278 Tale of Tales Meet Alexander O Smith the translator who's brought some of Japan's biggest RPGs to the West p. 94 Referências en:Viera de:Viera fr:Vieras Categoria:Artigos em Destaque Categoria:Raças de Ivalice